It's a Small World after all
by XxCruelButterflyxX
Summary: In Storybrooke Falls, High school is never what it seems, especially with the mysterious Back Biter Bitch. Gossip, power struggles, and new girl Rapunzel is thrown into the mix. Can she navigate the horrors of high school without losing her sanity? Features many characters and puts a spin on the characters. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not your typical high school story. These halls speaks volumes; for they have seen the scandals, lies, love triangles, rivalries, insecurity, corruption, and even the downfalls of the residents of StoryBrooke Falls.**

 **Be careful of who you associate with, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Trust no one because I will be watching. And who knows, your deepest secrets could be your way out, or it might be the school's greatest show to humiliate you.**

 **Enjoy your day, my pretties.**

 **Remember; don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Back-biter Bitch**

 **Chapter One: Rapunzel 1.1**

The sun shone brightly through her window, causing the blonde to open her eyes and reveal the jaded apple green beauty in them, she stretched as she glanced at her pet, Pascal who was snoozing away in his tank.

Giggling brightly, the fifteen year old got out of her lavender bed with her long golden hair falling from the loose topknot she had put on last night. She padded her way to her shower to get ready. It was a special day, because today, her mother was finally allowing her to go to public school. After years of convincing, Gothel decided that she was ready to let Rapunzel have the opportunity of being around her own age group. Not to mention, the fact that Gothel's salon business was increasing, and she would no longer have as much time to tutor Rapunzel. It could be part of the reason that she finally relented.

After fifteen minutes, Rapunzel stepped out and changed into her outfit. Her outfit consisted of a purple blouse with a jean pleated skirt, purple wooden wedges, and a wristband with flowers accent. She decided to leave her hair down to her hips. She did very minimal makeup to keep a fresh faced look.

After feeding her pet Pascal, Rapunzel grabbed her backpack which was black with neon paint splattered decorations, and bounded down the stairs to where her stepmother was waiting for her with a cup of hazelnut latte.

"Morning mother."

Rapunzel greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek as she went to grab a muffin off the tray.

"Morning, my sweet." Gothel turned to grab her keys and purse. "Are you ready for school?" The brunette woman with the green eyes was dressed in deep red blouse with black slacks and heels.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied as she took a bite of her muffin." I'm so excited for going to school for the first time." The pair walked out to Gothel's grey corvette, and got in to drop Rapunzel off at Walt High

As they drove in comfortable silence to the tune of "Good time" by Owl City, Gothel noticed the hyper excitement of her daughter. She smiled a soft smile as she turned the radio down.

"Mother, I was listening to that." Rapunzel whined a little as she brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her way. Gothel gave her a look as they pulled up in front of Walt High.

"Now Rapunzel, I know you're excited for being able to go to school for the first time, but I want to remind you that public school can be harsh and not at all like the school programs you watch. There are dangers and evils that I didn't want to expose to you, but sadly you must go out in the world."

"Mother…" Rapunzel's green eyes gazed in amazement at the school. "I will be fine, I'm older now."

"Alright Rapunzel dear, you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Your pepper spray?"

"Yes."

"Your rape whistle?"

"Yes Mother." Rapunzel grabbed her bag from the backseat. "Can I go now?"

"Okay Sweetums." Gothel blew her a kiss." Have a good day at school; your mummy is going to be at the salon."

"Bye Mother."

As she got out of the car and Gothel drove away with a final honk, Rapunzel decided to take in her surroundings.

Walt High was a massive campus. There was a main building that was three stories high, with surrounding buildings that were in a circular fashion. The bricks were red, with the school colors of blue and gold on the flags. There was lush green scenery that were cut and trimmed. In the middle of all the school's glory, in the courtyard stood a beautiful fountain with a giant star at the top.

"Wow." Rapunzel's green eyes were astounded that she was a student here. All her life, her studies were confined to one room, and it was just herself.

Checking her cellphone's time, Rapunzel noted that she was half an hour early, so there were no students around. Sighing a mixture of disappointment and relief that she wouldn't embarrass herself since she never went to public school and had no real idea what the real world was like.

She walked up to the steps and pulled open the door. Walking inside, she noticed the walls were painted with famous inspirational quotes airbrushed on the walls that weren't covered by blue lockers. The blonde female smiled a little since she recognized a few of them. Looking for the check in office, Rapunzel opened the door as she went in.

The receptionist at the desk was a woman who didn't seemed to realize that her youth had come and gone. Her lashes were a bit clumped and her lipstick a shade off the right purple. It was a purple plum, and her cheeks a bit too rouge for Rapunzel's taste. The woman's skin had a bit of a grey tin, and her salt-pepper hair was held up by a clip. Her outfit was a violet suit paired with gray platforms.

The receptionist was furiously typing away at her keyboard, muttering darkly about "stupid files" and "incorrect notices". She didn't seem to notice Rapunzel standing there by her desk until Rapunzel caught sight of her name tag and cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, Miss Yzma?"

Miss Yzma turned to her with a glint in her eye, surveying the blonde head to toe.

"Yes?"

"Well I-"Rapunzel stammered as she tried to form the words she needed.

"Speak up, I don't have all day." Miss Yzma waved impatiently.

"I'm the new student, Rapunzel Corona and I-"

"Yes, the new girl, "Miss Yzma interrupted, as she turned back to her computer and typed again. "Currently enrolled, has no record of public school education until now, a home schooled student of the famous Gothel who owns the salon _Corona Flair._ "

Rapunzel nodded as the woman continued to type, muttering again how she didn't get paid enough for this job darkly. Miss Yzma pressed print with a long manicured finger nail and turned around to grab a few papers. Shuffling them into order, she replied in a bored voice as she handed the papers to Rapunzel who accepted them meekly.

"There is your class schedule, there is a study hall block designated for all your scholastic needs, your locker number with combination code, rule book, papers that Gothel will need to sign, and a few announcements along with the school's map."

Rapunzel started to thumb through the papers, "Um, does the school have an art club?" Her question caused the woman to look up with an annoyed look.

"Art club?" Miss Yzma's mouth was pressed thin as if she has swallowed a whole bag of lemons. "Miss Corona, I have enough to deal with, if you want to concern yourself with extra-curricular, there is a whole student body here, ask one of them."

"But I-" Rapunzel was cut off by Miss Yzma shooing her out with a dismissive hand as she went back to her typing and dark muttering.

Rapunzel caught her saying with a bit of a glare "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Left with a bunch of papers and a sense of abandonment, Rapunzel sighed. Her first day here, no one here that she knew, and it was her luck that the first person she ran into would be a grumpy woman who seemed to hate her job with a passion.

Rapunzel decided to wander the school trying to familiarize her mind with the layout of the school. Taking out her map, the blonde wandered down the halls with a pen in hand as she sketched little random doodles around it.

After walking around once and memorizing it, she had become engrossed in her sketching as she walked down the hallways. Her earbuds were in, blasting away at a song by Selena Gomez. So because Rapunzel's attention was on her doodles and humming the tune, she didn't see the person she bumped into.

"Ouch!" A young attractive female with an ebony bob and doe brown eyes fell backwards, her pouty mouth in an o shape. She wore a yellow skirt with a red tank top and a blue vest. Her nude pumps had an apple emblem on the side.

"I'm so sorry-"Rapunzel was cut off by the brunette brushing off her words as she adjusted her outfit. She ignored the blonde as if she were the dust that she swept off her dress by her dainty fingers.

"Snow!"

Another female, this time with long raven hair in a low ponytail, tanned complexion, and exotic features came running to her. She wore a blue dress with a white bolero mini jacket and bronze gladiator sandals. Snow rolled her eyes in response as she accepted her friend's help.

"It's fine, Jasmine, just the new girl being a stupid bitch." This snide comment made Rapunzel's mouth drop, she didn't mean to bump into Snow.

"But I-", Jasmine cut her off with a glare.

"Do you know who she is?-"Jasmine was stopped by Snow who calmly put her hand on her arm, causing her to stop her rant.

"I've got this."

Snow bent down to Rapunzel's level, and looked her dead in the eye with a cold indifference.

"Look new girl, since it's your first day, you get a little warning. " Her red lips were pursed tightly as if talking to her was a chore. "I'm Blanche White, but like everyone, you address me as Snow. I'm Homecoming queen, head varsity cheer captain, and part time model. "

" _Is she really all that?"_ Rapunzel's green eyes noticed no one stopped to help her. They ignored her.

"Any way, "Snow waved a very well manicured hand in front of her face." Here's a tip: stay out of my way, keep under the radar and I won't make your life a living hell." She got up, and motioned to Jasmine.

"Come on, let's go get our Starbucks." The pair walked away, leaving Rapunzel to be stunned.

The blonde didn't realize that she was still on the ground until a slim hand with a French manicure was offered in front of her. She looked up to see a brunette with hazel orbs that sparkled and a friendly smile.

"The floor isn't a good place for the first day here." Rapunzel accepted her hand and let her be helped up. They picked up her things and the brunette introduced herself as Belle.

"Thank you Belle, I'm Rapunzel, but what was Snow's problem?" Belle rolled her eyes as she straightened her yellow laced blouse to be modest but cute.

"Snow has a bit of an ego." Belle took Rapunzel to the student rec room. "Snow arranged the school like a kingdom, or rather kingdoms. Snow's "kingdom" is full of the upper-class popularity kids like Gaston, Vanessa, and Edward.

"Kingdoms?", Rapunzel was confused.

"Like cliques", Belle explained as they sat at a table. "Like the cool Asians, jocks, burnouts, nerds, and the greatest people you'll ever meet." The brunette pulled out her iphone as she clicked on a picture and showed a picture of a layout.

It was a rough sketch of the school, showing the kingdoms' domains, like Snow's kingdom resided on the courtyard with the fountain and gardens. The jocks had the workout rooms and fields, while the cool Asians resided over the labs/computer rooms.

"So do you mean that they own these areas?"

"No, everyone has access to the labs, courtyard, etc; it just means they get the best part or spot there. It's also typically where you find the cliques."

"Hey Belle!" a male voice called out to her. "Who's your friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Text**

 **To: Vanessa Marselle**

 **New girl-blonde, boho chic down in Hippieville. Thought she would**

 **scored major cool factors since she is the daughter of the renowned Gothel,**

 **but she is one of those art freaks! Not even a cool one, she bumped into Snow.**

 **Pissed her off.**

 **From: Jasmine Patel**

 **To: Jasmine Marselle**

 **Sounds like a perfect new toy. Maybe Helga can think of new ways to break**

 **her in. After all, wouldn't want her to not feel at home would we?**

 **From : Vanessa Marselle**

 **To: Vanessa Marselle**

 **You are such a wicked soul! ;) But we love you anyway.**

 **Meet you in choir, Snow and Red are facing off today.**

 **From: Jasmine Patel**

Chapter 2: Snow 1.1

Blanche or rather "Snow "stared ahead with a cool look at the students that milled around the school like the pitiless fools they were. She sipped at her skinny nonfat mocha latte, red lips pursed at the fact she fell on her ass and not in a graceful way. It was because of new girl, Rapunzel Corona.

Scratch any chance of her making a good impression on the popular crowd especially since Snow ruled the clique, and the school.

That's right; Snow was the resident Queen Bee of Walt High. The ebony haired beauty with a perfect complexion who had her army of skanks, a modeling contract, and a killer voice that was stellar. Now every now and then, she had well…minor setbacks/conflicts, but Snow was Queen. Her very name was the reason freshmen cowered in fear of her, why she was the hot main trend, and why Snow was number one.

"Snow?"

Snow White snapped out of her thoughts as Jasmine looked at her with concern. Snow waved her away as she dumped the contents of her drink away. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the wasted mocha latte as she followed the raven haired queen.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as they side stepped a small group of band members and their instruments.

"I'm fine, " Snow snapped a little, regretting her tone a second later as Jasmine flinched at the harshness. Snow and Jasmine had known each other since they were in Gucci diapers, both of their parents were divorced and they worked for the same company.

It was only natural that the two girls would bond; Snow handled popularity for both of them, and Jasmine handled their designer wardrobe. Jasmine was known as heiress, second to Snow's popularity.

Snow sighed as she changed her tone. 

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge, sing off with that red hooker and I am still pissed at the fact Derek had drunken sex with Esmeralda." Snow rubbed her temples as she tried to count to ten and remind herself that stressing would ruin her complexion.

"Chill Snow, "Jasmine reassured her as they walked to the choir room which was filled with students already. Some of the males like Phoebus were around Ariel, their eyes hooked as they followed every movement.

"Like I was saying, "Ariel twirled a strand of her vibrant red hair around her index finger as she chatted with excitement. " My sister's fiancé is really dreamy, he has such chiseled features and a gentleman, Adella couldn't stop staring at him. "

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, "Snow cut in snidely as she placed her bag on her chair and propped herself to sit on the desk's surface. Snow's lips were turned upwards in a mocking sneer as she locked eyes with the redhead. "Sluttony must be genetic."

"Excuse me?" Ariel was up out of her seat quicker than a New York minute as she came face to face with Snow. A lot of students were interested now at the scene unfolding between the two songbirds. "I'm not a whore and neither are any of my sisters."

"I didn't use the term whore," Snow used her fingers as quotations for the last word as she smirked. "The term was slut, or is the red dye finally seeped into your non-existent brain?"

SLAP!

Ariel's palm made contact with Snow's face as Jasmine and others gasped with mixed emotions. No one had ever seen Ariel hit someone, much less Snow. Everyone in the room had gone silent as Snow turned her head to look back at her, her left cheek red and her hair mused slightly. Snow's eyes were narrowed as she glared at the redhead who stared right back with a furious expression.

"Wrong move bitch," Snow's foot came up and she slammed her heel into Ariel's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As Ariel hunched over, Snow got up and drew her hand back. When Ariel looked up through the haze of her red hair, Snow's hand scratched her face.

The two started to throw punches, slaps, and kicks, each one more wildly and out of control as people started to record the fight.

Students were so busy cheering, hollering, and throwing in comments that no one realized that their teacher Miss Rabbit walked in.

"Girls!" Her voice rang through the room as the room became quiet. Miss Rabbit although 24, commanded presence. Miss Rabbit stood at an impressive height of 5'6 with a perfect hourglass figure and seductive bedroom eyes. Most of her classes were full of hormonal boys who spent the better half of their time staring at her bust.

Ariel and Snow paused; Ariel's nails had sunk into Snow's shirt tearing it, and Snow had a fistful of Ariel's red hair in her fingers determined to pull it off.

"I'm disappointed in you both! You're both ladies, and therefore you should act like it. Go to Mr. Pride's office immediately." Miss Rabbit turned her back to them and addressed the rest of class. "As for the rest of you, I want you to pull your sheet music for the songs you selected for Octoberfest."

Snow and Ariel grudgingly picked their bags up and left the choir room. The girls could hear their classmates whispering in hushed tones as they dug through their bags.

"Stupid bitch." Ariel muttered underneath her breath. Her hand clutched her stomach, massaging the bruise that appeared from the force of Snow's heel.

" Look's who talking," Snow retorted as she dug for a mirror in her bag. " We're both in deep shit because you decided to slap me." Finding one, Snow decided to fix her face.

Ariel was partly surprised to see the real Snow talking, not the façade she put on for the student body of being perky and perfect. Ariel responded with a snide comment as they rounded the corner to the main office.

"I wouldn't have slapped you if you would have minded your own business. Your mouth had no right to speak about my family."

Snow puckered her lips as she applied her signature red lipstick. "Consider it a free lesson in the real world. People are always going to talk about you; it's what you respond to that defines you."

Ariel snorted very unladylike. "Yeah? Your actions in the fight proved how classy you were."

"I stood my ground. I don't back down to no one." Snow stopped in front of the office for Mr. Pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow and Red were in a rather nasty fight weren't they?**

 **Ladies don't start fights, they finish them. So that begs the question…..**

 **Who is the real** _ **lady**_ **?**

 **Rapunzel seems to have made an enemy out of the Queen Bee.**

 **What a shame, don't you know better how to be among the royals?**

 **Even so, a wolf in a sheep's clothing is still a wolf.**

 **Toodles Bitches.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Back Biter Bitch**

 **Chapter 3: Rapunzel 1.2**

Rapunzel was grateful that not all people were like Blanche. Or wait, it was _Snow,_ how could a female be so venomous? It wasn't like she meant to bump into her. Rapunzel had no intentions of making enemies, especially because this was her first time in a public school. She felt naked almost, that whole interaction with Snow was dreadful. It made her feel like she was a bad person when in reality, she knew she wasn't.

Thank god people like Belle existed. Belle didn't have to help her, but the gesture was appreciated. Rapunzel was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the male's voice call out to bed. A rather tall and muscular redhead slid into the table with them. He had really pretty blue eyes, ones that matched the summer skies she loved seeing when her mother took her on her business trips where there was nothing, but beaches. It made her smile at the thought; the sand between her toes, the wind in her hair, and the feeling of being free from her room was amazing.

"Hi Hercules." Belle greeted him with a smile. The brunette hugged him and he gave her a cheeky grin. "This is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Hercules." Rapunzel waved shyly at him which he greeted. "Nice to meet you. Another blonde? I say this school is not short on those, although you have the longest hair I have seen." Hercules smiled kindly at her. "I play football and cross country. Is this your first day?" Rapunzel nodded faintly. She rarely got to speak to any males, thanks to her mother who claimed that males were 'ruffians'.

"It's my first day." She responded quietly. "I have never been in public school until now." The blonde twirled her hair nervously. "I was thinking it was the best day ever until I ran into Snow." Hercules laughed as he looked at Belle. "Snow having a fit again? Is there ever a day she doesn't feel the need to terrorize students?"

"Afraid not. Snow is just one of those people who feels the need to cover up all of her ugly by taking it out on people. She was on a power trip. "Belle shrugged at Hercules. "It's a wonder your girlfriend Aurora used to be friends with Snow."

Hercules nodded in sympathy. "Rose just needed someone to remind her that she was strong on her own. Snow was just jealous of her, and felt like if she was her puppet. Lucky me right? I ended up with the most beautiful girl in the world and she is so perfect. I'm just glad I got to be the hero and foiled Snow's prank when she tried to give her date rape drugs at that party."

Belle raised a brow at him. "I'm glad you two are happy. Speaking of Aurora, is she coming to study hall today? I wanted to get our French project done as soon as possible." It was no secret that Belle was not one for drama, but she was one of the kinder souls at Walt High. Hercules was one of her peers she respected; not only for his personality, but for the fact he respected people which was a big tip in her book.

"Yeah, she should be. I need to go see her after first period. Speaking of first period, what is your class Rapunzel?" Hercules asked politely. "Belle and I are juniors. Aurora is a sophomore. Snow is a junior as well, but she likes to act like she is the top dog here. Don't let her get to you. She will get what's coming to her in the future."

Rapunzel fumbled with the stack of papers in her hands. "I have English I with Mrs. Porter." She showed them her schedule which like below.

1ST period: English I- Mrs. Porter

2nd period: Biology I-

3rd Period: P.E – Coach Phil and Coach Amelia

A lunch

4th period: Art – Rafiki

5th period: Mathematics- Mrs. Radcliffe

6th period: History: Mr. Hades

7th period: Study Hall

Belle looked at her schedule. "It's not a bad schedule. Ms. Ursula is a bit of a show girl. She dresses over the top and has her pet eels in the classroom. Don't sit near them. Mr. Hades has a tendency to flare up and be sarcastic. You should be fine. I know Wendy is a freshman in your first class. She is quite sweet, has a bit of an accent, but she is a good friend to have." Belle pulled out her phone and texted Wendy, notifying her about Rapunzel.

Hercules nodded. "I will see you in gym. You can hang around me if you feel shy." He got up, grabbing his bag and hoisting it over his shoulders. " I am going to see if I can catch up with my girlfriend before first class." He waved goodbye to the pair of ladies and went off. Belle turned her attention back to Rapunzel, heading her schedule back to her. "I will walk you to your class. I know you need a bit of a tour and Snow can be a bit of a bitch if she catches you alone." Belle kept her mouth shut about how she knew about Aurora's situation with Snow. It wasn't her business to tell, and she respected Aurora as her friend.

Once a time ago, Aurora fell into the crowd that adored Snow. Snow personally took it upon herself to make Aurora her project. She dictated what Aurora wore, what she could eat, and even how she needed to act. Aurora being the quiet one, never really spoke up against her. Snow grew bored with her project, deciding that if Aurora could not be made less attractive, she would eliminate her competition.

There was already talk about who was more beautiful; the Queen Bee or the Princess. Aurora had people who followed her because she could sing, and there was a classic beauty about her that Snow could not replicate. Snow's crowd adored her because she knew how to rule, and under her rule, she felt things were right. No one was fit to take her crown, not even Aurora. Aurora was just a puppet and what better way to ruin her than with a scandal?

At a party, Snow had decided to dump drugs in Aurora's drink. She passed her along to Gaston and his sleezeballs, not caring about what was the outcome because in the end, Snow was going to be the center of attention. Hercules got wind of the situation, and busted into the door where Aurora was lying half undressed before Gaston could take advantage of her.

To make the long story short, Hercules put his jacket around Aurora and took her home. It wasn't long after that before they became a couple. Aurora cut things off with Snow and even when they passed one another in the hallway, you could still cut the tension with a knife.

Belle dropped Rapunzel off at her classroom, giving her a wave. "Have fun. Don't let anyone ruin your first day." Belle went straight to her own class which was Literature. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and before she could pick a seat, there was a rather sweet looking girl with chestnut ringlets tied back in a ponytail and a motherly smile waving to her.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling." The girl introduced herself with a smile. Rapunzel noted that like Belle, she spoke rather with a proper way of diction. It made her wonder if it was a result of her family or the way schools taught them. Rapunzel felt a twinge of embarrassment, for how she felt so out of place being in public school for the first time. Everyone seemed to be in control, especially how people moved among one another.

"Rapunzel Corona" She smiled nervously. Rapunzel sat her stuff and Wendy began to chatter animatedly. I'm one of Belle's friends. She was my partner for an intergrade project earlier this year. I can't believe you have never been in a public school before." Her baby blue eyes studied her with a strong curiosity. "You're really pretty. I do envy your long hair though." She eyed her hair with a look of dreamy longing. Her attention was broken when another redhead with a green beanie walked in and waved to her. This seemed to break her tirade of conversion that she was having with Rapunzel. He was talking to another guy with a red beanie on his head. They seemed to be in deep in conversion.

"Oh Peter Pan." Wendy sighed as she gazed at him, a light blush adorning her fair skin. Rapunzel looked at her. "Is he your boyfriend?" Which that question startled her, and Wendy distracted her self with shuffling her papers.

"Oh me? Oh no, we have been friends since childhood and Peter would never see me that way. He is daring, dreamy, and he is so charming." She sighed again. It was clear that this had been a long time crush she had on Peter Pan.

Rapunzel choose to stay quiet, not knowing what to say in this type of situation. She had no knowledge of love or crushes, only from what she read in her books. And even that wasn't enough to illustrate the issue at hand.

"Oh dear, I'm rambling again aren't I?" Wendy placed a hand on her cheek as if she was embarrassed. Her cheeks didn't lose the pink color when Peter finally made his way over to her. He greeted her with a cheeky grin, whistling in greeting.

"Hello Peter." She smiled at him when he sat in the back of them. "This is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Peter. Peter Pan." Wendy's voice got high when she said his name, but Rapunzel didn't think Peter noticed.

"Nice to meet ya." He stuck a hand out to her, and she went to go to accept it, he pulled back. "Too slow."

"Really Pan, could you be more immature? It's obviously her first day, be nice to her." Another male joined their area. He was a rather lean guy with rugged brown hair and eyes. "I'm Taran. Don't let his antics fool you, he just likes the attention. He once prank the school with rigging the chili contest. He made all of the pots explode. Didn't get caught, but damn Hook has had it out of him since that day."

"It's nice to meet you." Rapunzel's hair was sort of covering her face. Her long hair served a shield whenever she felt uncomfortable. Not that Wendy or her friends were making her uncomfortable, Rapunzel was just worried that she would have another situation like Snow. Taran sat in front of Rapunzel, across from Wendy. Another dark haired girl sat in front of Wendy , her hair covering her face much like how Rapunzel was doing. The girl seemed to not want any interaction because she sat there with her headphones in, no effort to socialize.

Wendy must have of sensed Rapunzel's curiosity because she whispered to her. "That's Violet Parr. Harmless. Doesn't like to speak much to anyone. She hangs around Hiro though."

The rest of the class filed in. Some of them looked like her, out of place. And others reminded her of Snow. Like the petite blonde who walked in with a piled high bun and a sassy attitude which made Rapunzel sink further in her seat. Was she going to be on edge all day? She was slightly panicking because this was supposed to be the best day ever and all she felt was despair.

Mrs. Porter walked in, her green eyes kind as she looked at the class and shut the door. "Class, we have a new student in class. I hope you all make her feel welcome because it's my understanding, she has never been in a public school, so please, let's welcome." Her English accent was thick, but it was not unkind as she motioned to Rapunzel. "Introduce yourself Miss Corona."

Rapunzel stood up, fidgeting with her hair. At first, the words wouldn't come, but both Wendy and Taran gave her a smile of encouragement.

"I- I am Rapunzel. I am an artist, and I love to read. I like knowledge and I hope to make new friends." She stammered. The blonde could hear a few giggles, but thankfully no one responded unkindly. Mrs. Porter nodded kindly at her and she sat back down, her cheeks aflamed. Wendy nudged her softly, "Hey. You did great. And we can be friends." Rapunzel nodded at her as Mrs. Porter addressed the class.

"Class, we are going to be starting the section on drama. Will someone be kind enough to pass out the books on the shelf out to the rest of the class? We are going to identify the parts of a play before we read various pieces next class. "

Rapunzel focused on the class, determined to show she wasn't as dumb as Snow made her out to be that morning.


End file.
